1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PDP(Plasma Display Panel) and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel with magnetic partition walls and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a general kind of light emitting device for displaying an image using gaseous discharge within cells, the plasma display panel is being used as a rectangular large sized image display, particularly as an image display directed to the HDTV(High Definition TeleVision) because it requires a very simple fabrication process and is easy to fabricate as a large sized screen having a high response speed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view showing an overall view of a conventional three electrode surface-discharge color plasma display panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional three electrode surface-discharge color plasma display panel includes a front substrate 1 for displaying an image, a rear substrate 2 disposed spaced a certain distance apart from, and in parallel to the front substrate 1, a plurality of partition walls 3 arranged at fixed intervals on a surface of the rear substrate 2 facing the front substrate 1, and a plurality of discharge cells formed by the coupling of the front substrate 1 and the rear substrate 2. The conventional three electrode surface-discharge color plasma display panel further includes a plurality of address electrodes 4 each formed between every adjacent partition walls 3, a fluorescent material film 5 formed inside of each of the discharge cells on both walls of the partition walls 3 and one of the address electrodes 4 therein on the rear substrate 2 to cover the address electrode 4 for emitting a visible light at a discharge, and pluralities of first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7 formed alternatively at fixed intervals on a surface of the front substrate 1 facing the rear substrate 2. The pluralities of first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7 are formed vertical to the plurality of the address electrodes to divide the entire screen into the plurality of discharge cells. And, there is a dielectric film 8 formed on the pluralities of the first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7 for blocking a discharge current, a protection film 9 formed on the dielectric film 8 for protecting the dielectric film 8 and the first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7, and a discharge gas sealed in each of the discharge cells for inducing the penning effect.
Referring to FIG. 2, an image displaying process on one of the cells in the aforementioned conventional three electrode surface-discharge color plasma display panel will be explained.
Upon application of discharge initiating voltage to the first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7, the first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7 are caused to make a surface discharge between them to form a wall charge on inside walls of the discharge cell. Then, when the first sustain electrode 6 and the address electrode 4 have discharge voltage applied thereto to cause an address discharge between the first sustain electrode 6 and the address electrode 4, the discharge gas sealed in the discharge cell is ionized into electrons and ions into a plasma state. Ionized particles excited by collision in the plasma state emit ultra-violet rays that drop to a bottom level, which ultra-violet rays collide at the fluorescent material film 5 on the inside surface of the discharge cell to emit visible light that is presented to outside of the panel through the front substrate 1. Thereafter, when a discharge sustain voltage is applied to the first and second sustain electrodes 6 and 7 to cause a sustained discharge between them, the aforementioned address discharge is sustained.
However, the conventional plasma display panel has a problem in that large scale demand of these units can not be expected because luminance of a displayed image is significantly lower in comparison to well known image display devices, such as CRT(Cathode Ray Tube), LCD(Liquid Crystal Display) and the like.